ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Contrabula
Contrabula is a very small and rocky planet, which is owned by the non-sapient predators of the Firfaseapien. History Thousands of years before the present, ancient star beings named the Firfasea, created numerous sub-species of their own. They created the white stars named the Fas and the cat-like beings, the Firs. As they tried to create a third species, they accidentally overdid it, creating humanoid, abomination looking species. The Firfasea feared of this, and sent this third species in a planet in the edge of the galaxy, far from everything. Since these species were children at the time, and there were numerous of them, natives of the planet found them, and raised them. These species looked like humanoid rocky bulls, named the Contrabulls. When the species grew up, 3 of them decided to discover where they came from. After a decade of searching, they eventually found a sick Fas, named Leight. He explained their origins slowly and in-depth, and revealed that just before they began their search, an evil Firfasea commited genocide against his own species, and killed himself. The three decided to bring Leight back to Contrabula, their home planet, and tried to help cure him off his sickness. After another decade, he was finally cured as technology advanced on the planet. Since then, these species were given a name by the searchers, the Firfaseapien. The now growing Firfaseapien species built a giant statue in their honor and "thank you" for finding Leight. Because of the planet being 90% rocky land, there were rock creatures that would always mindlessly destroy their cities. They were nicknamed the Rockers. The Rockers, soon after the creation of the statue, destroyed it. And in an unexpected twist, they managed to swarm the searchers, and kill them. The Firfaseasapien and the Contrabulls worked together to wipe out most of the Rockers that were close to their cities in revenge. But after doing so, Leight requested a meeting with the leader of the Contrabulls, Noabull. After discussing Noabull's plan to wipe out all the rockers, Leight revealed to him of the amount of power he had. Leight claimed he sensed a lot of anger and rage in him, and Noabull asked what he was he getting at. Leight, locking all the doors shut, revealed that HE was the one to commit genocide against the Firfasea. Noabull was frightened, but before he could scream for help, Leight corrupted his entire body, and made him into a predator of the entire Firfaseasapien species, which meant taking most of his intelligence and made him into a mindless beast. Leight then used his entire soul to spread the same thing that happened to Noabull onto every single Contrabull on Contrabula, but that meant killing himself. Most of the Firfaseasapien were attacked, making them nearly extinct. The remaining few went underground and hid there for an entire century, trying to repopulate the entire species and searching for a sollution. After the century had ended, the first scientist Firfaseasapien decided to stop hiding underground, and to study the new Contrabulls. In the process, he found a new ability for his species while trying to run away from Rockers, super speed. His study was completed after trying to run away from a Contrabull, and fell in a puddle of mud, which had dozens of leafs in it. His entire body was covered in it, which made the Contrabull confused, looking for him. He found out that if you're unrecognizable, the Contrabulls can't see you. He went back underground after several years, and started designing a new suit, which took him the rest of his lifetime. After creating it with all his hard work, he started to faint in happiness, which resulted in his death. The suit he designed covered the entire torso and legs. His entire arms were all covered, but the hands could be seen. As for the face, the helmet protects the lower face and around the forehead, leaving the eyes and head exposed. Many of the men replicated his suit, making one for everyone. And after many years of hiding, they finally got out, but found an unexpected surprise. The good news was, the Contrabulls and Rockers couldn't recognize them, and left them alone. The bad news was, the entire city was destroyed and buried in rubble, and the entire planet was RIDDEN in Rockers and Contrabulls. Rebuilding their civilization was difficult, especially when getting rid of Rockers and Contrabulls. They discovered that if getting way too close to a Contrabull, he will smell you and find out the species, and kill you. But with Rockers, they might accidentally kill you. They eventually found a way to rebuild, and that was making a new city in the skies. After hearing that, they tried to build a building, and expand on the roof of it to make it very huge. For many centuries, it did work. However, about 3 times a century, either a Contrabull or a Rocker would hit the lower building, making it collapse, causing them to rebuild over and over. Before present day, they had just rebuilt for the fourth time. However, the Contrabulls broke down the building JUST AFTER being finished built again. And through slow evolution, the Contrabulls gained a better sense of smell, sensing the Firfaseapien. When they found out, they all decided to attack, including the Rockers. The Firfaseapien headed all the way to the West, discovering a very big mountain-y area, covered in snow. Due to it being too cold for the Contrabulls, they ran away. The Rockers don't have a sense of hot or cold, and still decided to chase them, but got frozen in the process. The Firfaseapien sensed that cold was a huge weakness, and decided to rebuilt there. They built many different types of cities, villages, underground towns, and sky cities, and nothing ever bothered them, except for when winter came. The Winter was too cold here, but they could survive. Even in present day, they still live on the snowwy mountains. 15 years before now however, they discovered a fourth moon. Ever since the Firfaseapien arrived on Contrabula, everyone knew of 3 moons. But when they found a fourth moon on the right side of the planet, they were very shocked. And though they had very few resources at this time, they still built a make-shift rocket to the fourth moon. When the few who went arrived, they saw countless resources that will last them billions of years, and since they desperately needed it at this time, they decided to build a camp there. They mined and took as much resources as they could, before leaving with the makeshift rocket. But, when they entered it, it broke down due to it being built so poorly. Leaving them no choice, they took more resources, and decided to build their own rocket, which worked better than the makeshift one. Once they arrived, they told everyone about the resources on that planet, and they all decided to make giant rockets to get more resources. When 5 years passed, they had things that would last them millions of years, and 1/5th of the planet was picked clean. This was a great age for the Firfaseasapien, when things went their way. But soon after they said that, they were very unfortunate that a random explosive asteroid hit the planet, blowing it up. They were very depressed when that happened, some even left the entire mountains and went back to the rocky lands, killing themselves for this. And even more unfortunate, after every winter, asteroids/pieces of the blown up planet will crash land all over the planet, including their cities. Every year up to the present, an estimated 50 lives are taken by these asteroids, but luckily there are at least an estimated 400 children being born every year. Species TBA Trivia *Like most of ZeVikingSif's planet creations, the histories were thought of as he wrote it. Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Planets